


Furlough

by SLWalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Respite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: On a rare furlough, Obi-Wan watches over a sleeping Cody.





	Furlough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuzosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/gifts).



> I tried to write for you, Cuzo, but the muse was uncooperative. Hopefully the art works in its stead. <3


End file.
